Your Heart Told You
by CryingRedTears
Summary: Sequel to "It Didn't Matter" and "You Only Wanted". Now that Harry wants Draco back, will the blond give in and try again? Or will he stay and give another love a chance? 'Your heart told you that you couldn't deny your only love.' Slash. Read and Review!


A/N: I don't own anything.

Third to; 'It Didn't Matter' and 'You Only wanted'.

Your Heart Told You

The months that had passed seemed endless as you laid in bed with fresh tears in your eyes. They seemed endless as you finally started to rest once more. They seemed endless as you forced yourself too finally except that maybe you were never loved. They seemed endless as you found comfort in new arms that begged you to love him. You closed your eyes on the world every night, hoping tomorrow would bring the end of all the hurt. You opened your eyes every dream to have visions of the emerald eyed man who had effortlessly ripped your heart from your chest. But this man you saw, this dream, would reach out his arms, the sad smile promising to never let you go. Never again. His lips didn't move, didn't ask for forgiveness, but he was still telling you how much he loved you. He told you to come with him. To trust him and love him again. Again? You never stopped, not even for a moment. Some days you almost wished you could. But you never could. And your heart leapt, because this whole time it had hoped he would return. And here he was. Here he was! Reaching your hand up to his cheeks, you touch his skin to make sure he is real. You nearly cry when he is. He moves toward you as if to give your lips a sweet kiss. Leaning forward, you close your eyes, waiting for your dream to be real. He was back. He was yours. Just like every night before this, he was real. Just like every night before this, you lean forward to accept the love you have been longing for. But just like every night before this, this night was no different. You would open your eyes to darkness floating in your room. You would open your eyes to see you were in your own bed, your own room. You would open your eyes to the realization that Harry _wasn't _here ; wasn't coming for you. So you forced your eyes to close; you couldn't stand these realizations. Instead you bury your face in the chest of the man that is here, and you lose yourself to sleep once more, before the tears have a chance to start again.

Your heart told you that you couldn't take it anymore.

Then the owl came. Right after you allowed yourself to believe that maybe you could open your heart to Blaise. Your dear friend. He'd held your hand, cleaned away your tears, and showered you with affection when you most needed love. So maybe you _could_ move on. Maybe. What a scary thought. Harry's love had been your only desire for so long. Maybe? Yes. You could try. So you let the ex-Slytherin gently kiss you were once 'his' lips had been. With that kiss, a shimmer of light filled you. You weren't sure, but you hoped that shimmer could become your new light with time. But then the letter came. It came and rested in the other pureblood's hand. Upon taking the letter from your hand, a weary look dressed Blaise's soft features. As you slowly turn away, he regretfully glanced in your direction. Could it be true? Could this letter open up possibilities of promises that you had long since given up on? Could he? Could you? After what had passed? After all the time, could your once lover really want you? The hope was too much. It burned a hole in your heart as you felt a joy that had left along with Harry that day. After all the pain, could you go back to him? You dared a glance at Blaise's glum face. Maybe you could forgive Harry. Then again, maybe not.

Your heart told you to give in.

This was harder then you thought. Which was actually saying something, considering you were already anticipating it to be unbearable. Months after the day your relationship had come to an end, Harry stood in the doorway again. He appeared the same. Same silly hair cut, same funny glasses, same heart melting smile. All the same, as though to say 'I've only been to work my little dragon'. But today wasn't like all those days that had passed when Harry had lived with you, loved you. It took a few moments for you to let him though the door. Silently you led him to the living area. Awkwardly, both you and he sat. After a moment's hesitation, the ex-Gryffindor began frantically spilling words. His words repeated how sorry he was. He made claims of how much he had missed his Draco, how lonely he had been, how empty his life had become. He wanted to take you with him. Instead of this home filled with so many tears, he wanted to take you away and start over. You wanted to believe every beautiful word he said. How _amazing_ it would be to believe those anxious eyes that shimmered with tears. Tears. You wanted to throw your arms around him and erase any sorrow. 'Don't cry' your mind begged. You wouldn't let him, not when you knew how awful it was to cry from a broken heart. Before you could react in anyway, soft footsteps entered the room. You didn't have to look at Harry's face to understand who it was. A hand rested on your shoulder as emerald eyes burned. With Harry watching, you almost felt as though you should shake the hand away. He couldn't see this. Harry shouldn't know how easily you had given up nor how you had turned to another. _'How can you just expect him to go with you,'_ Demanded your friend. The boy who lived, now a man, replied defensively, _'This is not any of your business.' _The hell it wasn't, and Blaise told him so. _'Stop,' _had you spoken? Blaise, your savior, glanced upon you. His eyes widened as he looked upon your face. He saw it. Saw what you wanted, saw what it was you were going to do. Taking a step back, he gave the same hurt, begging look you had seen many times before in a mirror. '_How can you trust him? How can you trust him to not throw you aside again?!'_ His lips twitched before falling silent, but his eyes shown, as though to say 'I would never hurt you…'. You turned away from him, unable to glance upon him. Instead you let your gaze fall on your beloved. Yes, it would be smarter to stay here, with Blaise. It would be safer to just send Harry on his way. Your head knew it was better to move on. But…

Your heart told you that you could trust him again.

'_You're wrong. I'll never make the mistake of leaving him again,'_ whispered the hero. '_Then why has it taken you so long to figure all this out?'_ Demanded the other. '_I was afraid. I was afraid he would hate me.'_ And oh how you wanted to laugh. This was your Harry. It was so typical Harry. He could trust him because this was Harry. Your Harry. It was exactly something he would think. And that sadness; he couldn't fake that. Couldn't he see that that could never be the case? Your heart was his. Not a thing could change the love you held for him. _'I know how he's been… Since…' _Harry couldn't dare utter the words. _'But I want to make it up to him.'_ His wonderful gaze turned toward you. _'I want to make it up to you. I want to spend the rest of our lives making it right…'_ Yes! You wanted to shout yes. Let this be real. This was the dream you had been wishing for. The reality of it all was to amazing to believe. But not even you could have fantasized this. Harry was here for you. Harry wanted you. For the rest of his life he wanted you. Wanted to love you. Yes. Reaching out, your only love let his finger brush your cheek. Tears? How could you be crying now? After all those hurt filled tears, you couldn't cry. Not when such happiness filled you. This was the moment you had been waiting for. Of course things wouldn't be the same. This, you and he, would take some time to be completely fixed. But you _could_ try. If Harry was willing, you could give it a chance. It was a fresh start. And it started with a kiss.

Your heart told you that you couldn't deny your only love.

And you would start over with him. You would try again. You would walk out that door with your beloved, hand in hand, ready to not only start over with Harry, but ready to start_ living_ again.

Only, you wouldn't see Blaise, the man that had taken care of you, loved you, you wouldn't see him fall to his knees.

You wouldn't see him bury his face within his hands.

You wouldn't see the tears filling the corners of his eyes.

You wouldn't hear the soft sobs from his lips.

You wouldn't hear him miserably whisper your name.

'_Draco…'_

Your heart told you that Harry was the only person that would ever truly love you.

Finite

Hope you guys liked! Please review and let me know what you think! Fitting ending? Maybe a sequel for Blaise? I probably won't since I only wanted to keep this 3 stories, but maybe if you guys want me to continue I may. Thank you so much!


End file.
